The Majestic Tale of 3 Madmen, Others and a Box
by Domina-Raistlinis
Summary: The events in Day of the Doctor narrated by the War Doctor, Rose Tyler, Clara Oswald, the Moment, the Tenth and Eleventh Doctor
1. War Doctor

"No more, no more," the War Doctor muttered to himself as he trudged across the barren,sandy wasteland. He was doing an impossible- not impossible, he'd done those many times before- no a unthinkable thing. Burning a whole world but to save, so many others. Killing a few for the sake of many. He, the Doctor, the one who makes people better not slaughters them.

Yet the War Doctor continued to walk across an alien desert. He didn't have to even leave his ship to activate the Moment yet he had put miles between them. An unendingly long list of people he'd let down, this Time Lord didn't want the TARDIS'es name added.

Finally on his left there appeared a dilapidated shack, abandoned after serving who-knows-what purpose. It would do.

The Oncoming Storm pushed open the door hearing in swing shut behind him, removed his cloth covered burden from his shoulder letting the covering slip away revealing the most lethal weapon ever.

For something so powerful and dangerous it was quite pretty but then again powerful and dangerous things often are. As he leaned closer he could feel the massive power emanating from every inch of this ornate gold box. With an aid like this he could be unstoppable, go back and save everyone, no deaths, no goodbyes, erasing the Daleks from existence, changing Rasillion's ideas, making them better...

No. The War Doctor had stolen this for one purpose and one alone. He must not let himself get sucked into the tempting thrall of the Moment's awesome power.

"Now," he said running his hands lightly over its exterior, "Just how do you work?" And, after several more seconds of frustration,"Why can't there ever just be a big red button?"

His work was interrupted by a noise outside the shack. True, there was a moderate wind blowing but no, there it was again like rustling footsteps. Briefly he popped his head outside calling, "Who's there?" Nothing. Only the vast desert. Great, he was losing his mind on top of everything else.

"No one." A female voice suddenly answered "just a wolf."

Whirling back around the Time Lord discovered a blonde female, presumably human, wearing ripped up layers of clothes. She was sitting on the device he had been trying to open.

"Don't sit on that!" He snapped, pushing her off "It's the most dangerous weapon in the universe not a chinz lounge!"

"Why can't it be both? The young woman questioned leaning against the wall and crossing her arms.

This annoyed the Doctor quite a lot, because besides this mysterious girl interfering in his work, he didn't have an answer. Pushing down all his questions about how she got in here and who she was, he shoved her out roughly.

"Out! I'm busy!" He shut the door with a bang.

Yet, as he turned back around, there she was again.

How? Not even the fastest teleport could have...

She spoke first, cutting him off.

"I heard you Doctor, on the way here 'No more, no MORE, no MoRe-"

"Stop it! Stop calling me Doctor."

"Why? That's the name in your head" Came the queried response.

"Not anymore. Who are you?" He said in an attempt to divert her questions. He reached out again for the Moment's golden exterior.

"Ah!" The metal had turned scalding. "The interface is hot!"

"Well," the girl replied, "I do my best. I picked this face and form especially for you, I think I've got Rose Tyler..hang on no, no I'm a wolf."

Who ever this girl is supposed to look like? He's never met anyone with her face. Darn another one from the future. Prancing about and saying 'Spoilers' all the time, ugh. He had better things to do. Like mass murder a world? his mind questioned. The War Doctor told it to shut up and turned back to his immediate problem.

"Look," she says suddenly all business. "I'm the conscience of this weapon, here to talk you out of using it or help you do what ever you're planing on. Right now we're in the 'Talk You Out Of It" phase. I'm opening portals in your future time stream, taking you to meet other versions of yourself. Yep, big paradox I know,doesn't matter. Any questions? No? Good." She brushed past him and held out her right hand, making an opening motion. As she did this a vortex appeared above their heads, distorting the air with a shimmering like that from heat.

"Oh," she said, turning back to him, "one more thing, I've summoned one of your companions here, one whom I think will be quite...persuasive."

"Who-"

"Nevermind, we'll get to her later." She turned back to the vortex with it's whirling power, head cocked to the side, watching intently.

Suddenly a red hat popped out. It looked like a...a fez! Like one of those hats soon-to-be- graduates from the Time Academy wore during the commencement ceremony. The War Doctor never liked them personally-thought they were a bit ridiculous and refused to wear his when he graduated - but it was possible that another version of himself did-.

"Ok," suddenly announced the Bad Wolf, yes he'd call her by that name, "THAT definitely didn't happen last time." She stared at the fez.

Last time? There had been a 'last time'? This day hadn't begun well but the Time Lord had a feeling it was going to get worse by epic proportions.


	2. Eleventh Doctor

Eleventh Doctor's POV:

And unfortunate series of events had befallen the eleventh doctor. It wasn't the Zygons, he could handle them any day. The fault was with the time vortex he'd jumped through and the skinny brown suited man he'd met in the other side.

No, he had thought, staring at the familiar face, absolutely not, this can't be possible...he's dead, I'm the Doctor now...

But here they were. His tenth self-this Doctor settled on calling him Sandshoes because of what the other wore on his feet- was as bewildered as himself.

The first order of business was to close the time vortex. This was deceptively simple.

"What happens next." Sandshoes asked as they confused the polarity.

"I don't know," said Eleven.

"You should remember, you're older than me."

"If I can't remember it's because you didn't pay enough attention the first time!"

Then he walked up. The Doctor had worn many faces, some he liked, others not, but this one, he'd know it anywhere. The garb of a solider and that expression determined to stop the Time War at any cost, that price being a planet, his own planet.

This man walked up and said, "I'm looking for the Doctor?" silence answered him. Another question: "Are you his companions?"

Indignation helped the Doctor hold up his sonic screwdriver. Sandshoes raised his also. The forgotten regeneration's eyes lit up with understanding. "You're ME? Even that one?" With a look at Eleven.

This really goes too far, he thought. I would certainly be happy to have me as one of my regenerations. "Is it the chin?" he started, because some people don't like it not that you can talk with those ears, Granddad-"

"Yes he is," interrupted Sandshoes.

The old man tried to step forward and found himself confronted by two sonic tips, one blue the other green.

"What are you pointing those at me for?" With all the annoyance of a professor reprimanding his students. "They're scientific instruments, not water pistols!"

Eleven glanced at Ten. "It must be very early for him," with a head jerked at Granddad. "He's hasn't-" the Doctor broke off, he couldn't give away the future to this younger man, let him be ignorant for a while longer...

"The Queen of England is bewitched!"

Well, well what now?

"I would have the Doctor's head!" came a voice. Medieval soldiers holding nasty-looking spears and other weapons rushed into the clearing and surrounded the trio.

"Well," commented the War Doctor, "This has all the makings of your lucky day."

His tenth self must have been getting into trouble before the Doctor had arrived, typical.

"What witchcraft is that?" Demanded the same soldier.

Witchcraft, that gave him an idea. "That was made, my friend by the Wicked Witch of the East," hoping Clara could hear. "Tell these men to be off, Witch!"

"Why do I have to be the witch," demanded Clara's voice hotly, then," Oh-um I mean, off you pop, or I'll turn you all into...frogs!"

When no magic followed this lackluster threat the guard said, "I am arresting you immediately! You and you companions will be taken to the Tower of London-"

"THE TOWER OF LONDON!" Eleven shouted, now he'd got it- for the benefit of his friends on the other side of the vortex. "I demand to be transported there now with my co-conspirators Sandshoes and Granddad. Allonsy! Terribly sorry that's your line," he added to Ten.

As they were marched off the Doctor formed a sort of plan: his friends at UNIT would pick them up, these wayward regenerations could be dropped back where and when ever they came from, then Clara and he could go have a trip some where nice.

And he could forget the ghost from his past that had made a sudden, unwelcome appearances in the present.


	3. Rose Tyler

_You must stop him, save the Doctor from himself._

This singular thought throbbed through Rose's head. She had felt a sense of being transported but where? She couldn't see, had she gone blind? No the blackness was lifting and unfamiliar shaped were replacing it. She seemed to be in a hallway of some sort, with a door at the end, not too alien looking but defiantly not twenty first century London either.

_Save the Doctor._ Again that voice. It is both light and commanding.

"Who-,"

_You don't know me? How disappointing. I've got the whole of space and time inside my head and you've had too Bad Wolf. Now listen to me. You see that door? Open it. You'll find the Doctor, three of them actually. Stop him, don't let him use the Moment. You can persuade him. Go. _

The voice fades and she is left alone. Rose doesn't panic. After her travels with the Doctor and her work wih UNIT that urge had been trained out of her.

Think, what to do? The only logical step would be to open that door. She can't stay in that hallway forever. It must lead somewhere and if she finds the Doctor again...well that'd be good too.

She grasps the rusty handle, _here goes nothing_, pushes inward and is greeted with an odd scene. Three men, one young and bowtied, one old with a battered leather coat and the last familiar faced with a pinstriped suit and sticky uppy hair. All pointing sonic screwdrivers at her. A stunned silence that could only be described as deafening followed.

They're all staring at her. It's not shock, it's more than that. Like...like how you'd look if you saw someone you knew to be dead.

"She said you'd come," said the old one stepping closer. Rose feels something like apprehension trickle down her spine, and steps back. She doesn't like his eyes. They are so dark...so dangerous, willing to do anything to accomplish an end. Like a darker side of the Doctor she first knew.

"Who said?"

feels the ghost of a whisper next to her.

"That door was locked!" the bowtied man finally declares and the old man breaks off his intense gaze.

"I am getting so tired of saying this, but how did you get her?" Was said by Rose's Doctor.

That's is? No I missed you too? Of course there's danger and other things happening at a train wreck speed but at least couldn't he say something else? "I-," she begins, not really sure what to say. Somehow, _there was this voice in my head and it was calling me Bad Wolf and it told me to save you but I don't know how or where Gallifrey comes in,_ didn't sound quite right.

"Was it a vortex?" the bowtied one interjected,"big whooshy thing in the sky you go in one place and come out another?"

"Yes, that was very much it," she answered, glad to have a ready made answer.

"Look, _however_ you got here," said the old one, "we seem to have a bit of a Zygon situation. That one," with a head jerk at the young one. "Says he's called a friend with a Vortex Manipulator to come fetch us and-."

Rose's Doctor interrupted, "And the plan reaches its brilliant conclusion,(which was mostly my idea) and we return to our respective timelines."

"Oh and we've code names," put in the young one. "I'm Chiney, the one you know is Sandshoes and t'others Grandad."

Her mind can barely comprehend the situation. "Can I help," Rose suddenly blurts, "I've met Zygons before and as long as I'm here I might as well help," her voice falters but she looks at the Doctor she knows and finishes, "right?"

"Of course," he answers, grinning at her.

For a second she forgets how to breathe. No, no, she tells herself, absolutely none of that.

"Well!" Says the bowtied one, Chiney, clapping his hands, "just as soon and my mate comes round with the Manipulator we can-." On cue the door opened and a brown haired young woman wearing what looks like a bulky watch on her wrist steps through.

"Got it!" She announced, before noticing the others.

"Clara, meet Sandshoes, Grandad, and Rose," said the bowtied one. "everyone meet Clara. You can all have a nice chat later, right now everyone gather round the watch Clara's brought us." He pushes some buttons on said watch. "Next stop, UNIT headquarters, November 23, 2013! Geronimo!"

Rose touches the edge of the Vortex Manipulator then suddenly the voice comes again.

_I'm so glad I brought you here,_ she- or it, laughs. _This should be terribly interesting to watch._

Then the world dissolved into blinding white light_._

_**Author's Note: This chapter was hard for me write, the next one will contain more feels I promise. Next one will be up when I have some reviews, I really would appreciate some feedback**._


	4. The Moment

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry this took so long. I wasn't really sure where this fic was going but here it is. There will be two more chapters, Clara's and Ten's POVS. Please review. Merry Christmas!**

The Moment watches the Doctor from the shadows. When she says Doctor, she means all three men, for to her they are interchangeable. The same software, just a different case. She watches as they stride into UNIT's head quarters, into the middle of a human-Zygon conflict. Watches are they take control of the situation, watches as the two parties began to discuss peace together.

Astounding, how this man dedicated to preserving life at all costs can also be such a murderer but, maybe it is because of his past dead of destruction that he has become peaceful. But that deed is not in his past, not yet. The Doctor has a choice to make and she will see him make it.

There are others with the War Doctor, supporting characters. His other selves, she thought they might stop him but no, the seem to resigned. How can they be! When their motto in all other situations seems to be, 'Time can be rewritten.'

The dark haired girl, not here by the moment's design, she is of little consequence in these things, another one of the Doctor's humans picked up from their lives and whisked into the stars until they died or grew tired of that life. In the future, though, she will matter.

And Rose plucked from her own timeline, brought here by the moment's power, in the face of paradoxes and so many time laws. The Moment thought by introducing another variable into the situation it might be averted. But Rose does not help either. No trying to reason, nothing. Why not? But perhaps she doesn't fully comprehend the situation, so fallible, these organic life forms, and so illogical.

It is not that she cared for Gallifrey, or any other world so very much. This changing of the individuals' minds who would use her was standard protocol. If the Doctor chose to use her, she would carry out the task well and feel nothing more then if he had picked peace.

The dark haired girl speaks to the War Doctor now, trying to reach out to him.

Compassion. Another emotion she does not understand. As if a human could turn him back from this dark, solitary path. It is too late now, anyway.

"It is time, " the Moment tells him, reaching out her hand. "The Moment is here. You have to decide."

The girl- Clara- has looked away for a second, distracted, no one will see this doctor disappear. For a second he hesitates, perhaps... But no, his eyes meet hers and they are the hardened eyes of a soldier, oh his mind is set.

The Time Lord take her proffered hand and they are gone in an instant, transported to a world that, through it does not know is, is in it final hours.


	5. Clara Oswald

I'm sorry this took so long. I discovered DragonLance.

"He's gone!" Clara shouted in surprise, bringing two Doctor's and the other girl over from where the Human-Zygon negotiations were proceeding nicely. "I was talking to him and then he just disappeared. I don't knew where he went," she added.

The two Doctor's looked at each other, engaging in silent conversation, like twins but closer. "We do."

They run off to find their respective TARDISes, not waiting to see if their companions will follow. They do, of course.

Clara couldn't get anything out of the Doctor. He shouted, "We could change the future!"'as he set the coordinates and spends the rest of the flight in half oral, half mental conversation that makes utterly no sense.

They landed in a sandy floored shack, a large golden box sits in the middle of the room, with a red jewel on top and the oldest looking Doctor, with his back to them.

He's going to do it, here and now. He's going to use this weapon and a world won't exist because of it. Clara's traveled to so many worlds that sometimes she forgets how big a world is and thinks of them as more like cities. Now, faced with the destruction of one, reality comes into view.

The enigmatic sounding argument of the Doctors continued; suddenly they're all reaching for the red crystal, more nonsensical shouting and then- "CLARA! TARDIS now!"

They started flying almost before the doors shut,

"But I don't understand where-." She started.

"GALLIFREY! We're going to send it away! Like a teleport! And the Daleks are going to fire at it-BANG- but it's not going to to be there, see, and no more Daleks, no more Time War- ooh, won't the High Council be furious that I've saved them!" He looked thrilled. "They'll have to put up a statue of me, maybe all the versions of me. I hope it'll be tremendously expensive."

The plan was one of those things that would never work, only, because it was the Doctors' perhaps it would. Except-

"But where are you sending it?"

"I don't know. We'll have to find it! 'Finding Gallifrey!' Maybe I'll write an opera about it. And actual space opera- in space! Did you know it was after I dropped in on the George Lucas fellow that he-."

One thing worried Clara, "But what if you send it down a black hole or something?"

"I hadn't actually- I mean, we should never dwell on the hypothetical. Now shut up."

Fervently hoping that Gallifrey wasn't send down a black hole, Clara went over to the view screen. She could see Gallifrey, it really was pretty, a whole Dalek fleet and two, no wait, twelve other TARDISes!

"Doctor!"

"Shh, shh.."

"No, but look!"

"Aha! Got it! Stand back and -BANG!"

Bang indeed. Gallifrey disappeared a split second before the Daleks fired. Elated shrieks come from the intercom.

They'd, well, the Doctors'd done it. Clara could imagine what they must be feeling, to have saved your whole world!

"We did it," he said softly. And then, more loudly, "All the people, Clara! All the children and the dogs and the TARDISes and everything!"

"I know, I know!" She replied, overjoyed.

And they flew back from a fixed past into a changed future.


	6. Tenth Doctor

AN: Thank God, this is finished.

The Doctor was no longer the destroyer of his world but the savior, he imagined the High Council, at first confused then slowly realizing what had happened. And they had definitely seen his TARDIS, he'd given it a bit of spin as he whizzed by their window.

The Doctor wondered if that old codger who'd given him a C in Strategy and Planning at the Time Academy had heard the news, because the plan had been a fantastic one. He imagined what it would be like to ping around the universe with the two other himselves. Probably a bit like today, chaotic and terrifying in some places but bloody fun over all. Of course it couldn't last. They all had to go back into their respective time lines.

First they were all having tea which probably broke a museum rule but seeing as how they had just saved it from a Zygon invasion, administration could probably turn a blind eye. The Doctor with a lot of hair was telling the War Doctor about some statue he was getting.

"Really big," he was saying, "with my screwdriver in one hand, looking off into the distance..." The Doctor did not even try to guess what that was about.

And Rose, he sat beside her, drinking tea and trying not to think about how this was the third time he'd have to leave her. They had brought Gallifrey back, couldn't he take Rose with him? Isn't there room in the universe for one more paradox? But he knew that the universe had given them their full allotment of miracles for the day.

"Where is Gallifrey now?" Asked Rose.

"I have absolutely no idea, but I will find it if I can be found," he answered.

"We should all go," The War Doctor, said, walking across the room towards his TARDIS. Turning around, he said, "I would like to thanks you two, for everything." The older man got into his TARDIS and vanished into the past.

"I think we should acknowledge him as one of our regenerations," the other Doctor stated.

This sentiment mirrored the tenth Doctor's own but, "We should keep calling him the War Doctor or we'll have to change our numbers."

"Oh no, can't have that!" Exclaimed Eleven. "Twelve is an awful number, too round. I hope my next regeneration won't think so."

"Lovely to meet you, I think I'll be off," no use prolonging it, the Doctor thought. He stood up, set down his tea cup, exquisite seventeenth century, by the look of it, exhumed from the depths of the eleventh Doctor's TARDIS.

Rose stood up too and he saw in her face the she does not want him to go, "wait, how, am I getting home?" She asked. Looking at him she added, you could take me, or is that still impossible?"

After everything that has happened today, he honestly didn't know. But at that moment the familiar vortex appeared, a hole to another time. "That's my ride." She looked at the other Doctor, "bye."

The Doctor wonders where she was from and how many times she's stood at Bad Wolf Bay. "I hope we meet again," he told her, "what's a parallel universe compared to saving a planet? And I know I didn't finish my sentence that one time but, I,"

"I know," she replied and the Doctor tried to smile, knowing that she did and recognizing the Star Wars quote- he'd made her watch those movies, all twelve.

Rose raised a hand and walked into the Vortex, disappearing.

"She won't remember that," eleven broke the silence. "You either. As soon as you leave, you forget. That's why I didn't remember this until I experienced it."

He'll forget but all the inhabitants of his beautiful, orange planet won't. After entering his TARDIS, he paused a moment. "We saved it," he spoke aloud to his sentient ship, before flying off.

Later, much later, after the sun had gone down, two figures looked up at the night sky.

"There," said one, who sometimes wore a fedora and sometimes a scarf, pointing at a dot of light, billions of light years away.

"There?" Asked the other person, who was wearing a scarf and glasses.

"Yes, isn't it beautiful?"

She nodded. "The Doctor, Doctors, they're amazing."

"They really are," agreed the Curator. Above them the saved planet shone with an unextinguished light.


End file.
